Cocaïne, mon amour
by ItsReyCobain
Summary: Draco se drogue, Hermione est presque en dépression. Ils se détestent mais ils ont oublié pourquoi. C'est leur dernière année ensemble à Poudlard. Et c'est l'année de leur vie, l'année des changements. Peu à peu, Draco devient accro à Hermione et Hermione devient accro à Draco. C'était dangereux, passionnel, interdit. Et, putain, comme ils aimaient ça. UA
1. Prologue

_Hello!_

_Je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire! Un spectacle intéressant..._

_Je sais que l'on pourrait croire que cette fic est une énième histoire sur drogue+pasbien+médoc+jesuisendépression, mais je pense qu'elle pourrait vite dévier de cette idée là, en tout cas j'espère (difficile de croire à ça avec le titre , je sais bien x) )_

_Bref! Bonne lecture !_

_On remercie tous du fond du cœur ma bêta : BeSilverPhoenix_

_Ainsi que Camille ^^_

_Cocaïne , mon amour_

* * *

_Prologue_

Écrire des pages et des pages sur ma dépendance ne servirait à rien. Vous savez, une addiction, c'est simple. Vous êtes accro à une chose et vous ne pouvez plus vous en passer, point. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à vous décrire comment j'essaie quotidiennement de ne pas toucher à cette poudre blanche, comment mon cerveau fonctionne au ralentit lorsque j'en prend , comment je me sens libre quelques fois .

Oh, peut-être que si en fait . Vous raconter ma lente descente en Enfer est une idée plutôt tentante. Après tout , qui ne veux pas être au courant de tous les faits et gestes de la vie d'un pauvre drogué incapable de s'en sortir seul , d'un gamin paumé en manque d'amour , d'un riche héritier demandant toujours plus ?

Mais alors si je vous décris ma première addiction, il faut aussi que je vous parle de la deuxième . Ces boucles brunes, ces yeux ambrés , cette peau pâle.

J'en ai des frissons, vous savez , rien qu'en me l'imaginant .

Tomber amoureux d'elle est la chose la plus simple que j'ai faite de toute ma vie de petit héritier richissime. Encore plus facile que de prendre de la cocaïne, c'est vous dire. Ça ne s'est pas fait en deux secondes, je n'avais pas à me pencher et à renifler de la poudre, bien-sûr.

Seulement, le reste est plus compliqué. J'ai dit que cela avait été facile de tomber amoureux d'elle. L'assumer, c'est autre chose. Le vivre, encore une autre. Mais je vous promet, de tout ce que je peux vous dire , cette partie est la plus intéressante de ma vie .

Alors, si vous en avez l'envie, continuez à lire. Et si non, revenez plus tard.

Mais, avant de faire quoique ce soit, une chose. Drago Malfoy vous accueille dans son monde .Alors entrez-y, si vous le voulez. Mais sachez que personne n'en est jamais ressortit.

Indemne, du moins.

* * *

**Edit mars 2016 :**J'ai écrit ce prologue il y a _trèèèèèès _longtemps. Et ce n'est pas parce que je recommence à bosser sur cette fic que je vais changer ce qui ne me plaît pas trop. Je l'ai écrit, je l'ai voulu comme ça, et ça le restera !

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !

ItsReyCobain


	2. Premier chapitre : The beginning

_Tadaaaa!_

_Premier chapitre, yep!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci à ma Bêta : BeSilverPhoenix sans qui cette fiction n'aurais jamais pointé le bout de son nez._

_Ainsi que Camille ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Premier chapitre_

_The beginning_

Le métis déplia la lettre et commença à la lire d'une voix solennelle et sérieuse.

"Cher Monsieur Malfoy

-Chère personne à qui nous léchons les pieds depuis des années, repris le blond, club de golf en main, réfléchissant à son coup .

-, l'ensemble des directeurs de l'université

-, l'ensemble de la bande d'hypocrites payés par mon père

-vous invite à l'événement que nous avons le plaisir de renouveler chaque fin d'année pour nos nouveaux diplômés

-vous oblige tel votre père à venir participer à l'événement où tout le monde s' entre-tue chaque années pour une paire de chaussures , souffla une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, se balançant légèrement de gauche à droite .

-Le Grand Bal de fin d'année de l'université Poudlard

-Le bal des futurs suicidaires, des drogués, des dépressifs et des bipolaires de Poudlard. "

Le métis parcourut le reste de la lettre sans s'attarder sur les détails y figurant, comme l'heure, la date, le lieu. Il détacha ses yeux du papier et observa son ami, son club de golf venant frôler l'herbe verte.

La petite balle blanche roula jusqu'au trou 3 mètres plus loin et y tomba, arrachant une exclamation de bonheur au jeune homme blond.

-Tiens, prend ça dans la face Zabini ! , lança-t-il en levant les deux poings vers le ciel.

Le métis tordit sa bouche en une moue dégoûtée.

-Il faudrait vraiment que je vérifie tes balles Malfoy.

-Pour y trouver quoi ? , ricana son ami.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a un aimant ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tu ne peux pas gagner toutes nos parties au golf. C'est un peu douteux, non ?

Le blond inspira vivement et expira bruyamment en se retournant vers son ami, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-La chance, Blaise, la chance! , clama-t-il, écartant les deux bras.

-Ton terrain de golf personnel, plutôt. Et tes balles trafiquées,fit le grand brun, les paupières plissées de suspicion.

Draco soupira et remit son club dans son sac. Il passa furtivement sa main dans ses cheveux et se retourna pour faire face à son ami, le soleil l'obligeant à plisser les paupières.

-Arrête de te plaindre sinon je te met dehors.

-D'accord, très bien. De toute manière je suis quand même meilleur que toi dans tous les autres sports . Le football, le rugby , l'équitation , ...

Malfoy grimaça, le souvenir d'un tutu rose, d'un Shetland rasé violet, de 10 litres de vodka dans une bassine, d'un pari, d'un côté de ses cheveux teint en roux et d'une quantité de marijuana pouvant faire planer l'université entière lui revenant en mémoire.

-Tu n'oublieras jamais, hein? , demanda-t-il.

Ce fut au tour du métis d'avoir un sourire narquois pendant que Malfoy passait son sac sur son dos.

-La photo de toi complètement défoncé et trempé au milieu d'un tas de foin multicolore est toujours le fond d'écran de mon ordinateur, donc je suppose que non.

Blaise offrit un sourire ravi à son ami qui se détournait de lui, prenant la direction du manoir .

-Hey ma petite blonde peroxydée, attend moi!

-Un jour, je découvrirai ta vraie personnalité, Monsieur-je-ne-suis-pas-gay mais je traite mon meilleur ami comme une de mes copines. En attendant, arrête de parler et avance plus vite, répondit Malfoy sans s'arrêter.

Zabini roula des yeux, plaça la lettre avec les armoiries de Poudlard dans sa poche, attrapa son sac, posa la bandoulière sur son épaule et courut à la suite du blond.

-On aurait au moins pu prendre une voiture! , cria-t-il à son ami.

-Ton côté gay reprend le dessus, Zabini!

* * *

Hermione reposa la lettre sur son grand bureau en chêne verni. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait depuis le début de sa scolarité qu'elle allait devoir assister au bal de fin d'année, mais n'en avait pas encore assimilé le fait, et surtout elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen de ne pas y aller. Elle aurait pu prétexter une maladie, un voyage important, un membre de sa famille sur le point de mourir et tout un tas d'autres choses, seulement, la remise des diplômes tombait le même jour. A quelques heures d'intervalle. Jamais elle n'aurait le temps de s'éclipser en douce en prétextant un mal de ventre virulent, Harry et Ron veilleraient à cela.

Elle devrait donc supporter pendant au moins cinq heures les beuveries de 300 étudiants.

Sa tête tournait rien qu'en imaginant ce que cela donnerait.

Alors, bien-sûr, des centaines de personnes tueraient pour assister à ce bal. La reconnaissance, la fierté d'assister à cet événement prisé, et les contacts pour son futur professionnel en poche lorsqu'on sortait de la salle en attiraient plus d'un. Elle comprise. Elle pouvait passer sur la reconnaissance et la fierté, mais les contacts pour son avenir professionnel était primordiaux .

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que ça allait très mal se passer. Peut-être parce que assister à une fête où étaient rassemblés Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini dans une salle bondée, l'alcool coulant à flot, n'était pas quelque chose de très réfléchit. De pas réfléchit tout cours. C'était du suicide.

Surtout lorsqu'on s'appelait Hermione Granger et que l'on était enfermée dans cette fosse aux lions.

Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche arrière et le sortit en jetant un œil à l'écran.

Ton sauveur pour l'éternité

Elle sourit. Harry avait modifié la moitié des noms de ses contacts le jour d'avant et elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de tous les changer. Elle pouvait y trouver à la place de Ron Weasley « Ton autre (pas important) meilleur ami » , de Luna Lovegood « Loufo...euh ...Luna » et de Blaise Zabini « Pourquoi tu l'as celui là ?! »

.

Elle décrocha.

"Oui ?

-Bonjour ma meilleure amie préférée !

-Je suis ta seule meilleure amie, Harry .

-Et bien sache que si j'avais plusieurs meilleures amies, Miss Rabat-joie , tu serais ma préférée !

-J'en suis flattée.

-Bon. Ça te dit de sortir de ta si petite maison pour venir dans la mienne? Je comprend rien. Il y a tellement de chiffres ... et de lettres ... Tu es sûre qu'on a vu ça en classe?

Hermione soupira mais sourit tout de même. Du début à la fin de ses études, elle en était certaine, jamais Harry ne saurait se passer de son aide. Il en avait les capacités, c'était certain, mais chez Harry Potter, la fainéantise prônait sur tout le reste. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait lorsqu'il serait diplômé en droit. Peut-être que , comme une des fois où il avait oublié de faire un travail en sociologie à rendre pour le lendemain (et devant comporter 4 faces ), qu'il viendrait la trouver chez elle à deux heures du matin en pyjama violet flash pour lui demander de l'aide, ne réussissant qu'à articuler les mots « je suis mort » et «pas dormis depuis le 1er septembre», une feuille blanche à la main où n'y figurait que son prénom.

-J'arrive pour te sauver la vie, lui répondit-elle, moqueuse.

-Oh, merci mille fois Mione!

-Pas Gryffondor pour rien, hein?

-La meilleure Gryffondor Serpentard que je connaisse.

Et sur cette parole Harry Potter raccrocha.

* * *

"Tu comptes faire quoi, après?

Draco ferma les teintures, plongeant la pièce dans le noir presque total. Blaise appuya sur l'interrupteur et une lumière tamisée s'installa peu à peu. Le blond se dirigea vers son bureau et s'empara de sa carte bancaire.

-Un an de conneries Zabini, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Tu étais sérieux?

-Aussi sérieux que toi quand tu parles de devenir athlète professionnel."

A l'aide de la carte il sépara la poudre blanche, versée consciencieusement d'un petit sachet en plastique quelques minutes plutôt, en fines bandes. Il prit ensuite un billet sorti de son autre poche. Cela ferait l'affaire. Il le roula en un cylindre parfait. Le manque faisait atrocement souffrir son corps et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Son index tapota frénétiquement sur sa paume, un tic qui était apparut dès qu'il avait commencé à avoir besoin de la cocaïne presque chaque inspira une bonne fois par les narines et une autre fois par la bouche. Il se préparait, comme un marathonien avant une course. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas choisit une paire de basket et une tenue de sport mais une paille et de la poudre écrasée.

-Bon, tu comptes rester planté là ou bien il te faut de l'aide? , lança Draco.

Blaise approcha mais hésita à avancer vers le bureau. Le blond était déjà penché, le bout de son billet près de sa narine mais il s'arrêta en plein geste lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami n'était toujours pas près de lui. Il se retourna.

-Tu viens?

-Je...

Le métis hésita.

-Je pense que je n'en ai plus envie Draco .

-Arrête de penser et ramène ton cul ici.

Blaise ne bougea pas mais regarda son ami avec un air navré.

-Je veux prendre ma vie en main mec. Et toutes ces conneries, c'est pas ma perception de mon futur, pigé?

Draco lui lança un regard furieux.

-Ah ouais?

Blaise resta muet.

-Et bien dégage alors! Va prendre ta vie en main, deviens comme tous ces putains de bourges à la con.

-On est ces putains de bourges à la con, Draco. Ne fais pas comme si on était si différent.

-Tu pourrais changer, si tu en avais seulement _envie_. Mais si tu veux devenir un vieux tocard qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de déblatérer à propos de la pluie et du beau temps, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Laisse-moi profiter de _ma _vie.

Sur-ce il se retourna, contractant la mâchoire, son tic devenant de plus en plus rapide. Blaise avait toujours cet air désolé. Il recula mais hésita à partir. Laisser Draco se défoncer n'était déjà pas malin, mais laisser Draco se défoncer en étant furieux était bien pire.

Mais, pour une fois, il pensa à lui. Il devait se détourner du chemin qu'avait pris sa vie, et maintenant. Alors il recula et passa le pas de la porte. Draco accusa le coup. Blaise cédait, toujours. Et pourtant cela s'était passé différemment aujourd'hui.

-C'est ça, dégage, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Sa mâchoire trembla. Blaise n'était qu'un tocard de plus Qui était-il pour lui dire quoi faire?

_Personne_

Et sur cette pensée, la poudre blanche vint rencontrer ses narines. Lorsqu'il se releva d'un coup, la ligne sur le bureau avait disparue.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, les effets se faisaient déjà ressentir. Jamais il n'avait pu décrire ce qu'il ressentait en se droguant. C'est comme si des problèmes auxquels il n'avait jamais pensé avant se résolvaient miraculeusement, et comme si ses obstacles bien réels disparaissaient d'un seul coup. Il pouvait tout faire. Il était un Dieu, puissant, imbattable. Il se sentait bien, heureux, euphorique.

Son corps trembla et il ferma les yeux. Malgré la poudre blanche, les paroles de Blaise revenaient tout de même dans son esprit. Reprendre sa vie en main ... mais quel mensonge ... Blaise n'était rien. Ne savait rien. Il n'était personne.

_Personne_

Il voulut chasser cette pensée de son esprit, se laisser aller. Mais pour une fois, son métabolisme refusa. Sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur la raison, il sentit une rage sourde envahir son corps. La cocaïne ne le calmait pas, jamais. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de se calmer. Il retourna vers son bureau et la deuxième rangée disparut. Il tituba en arrière. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il serra la mâchoire. Ouvrit ses yeux, sa pupille dilatée.

Zabini n'est personne. _Personne_

La rage monta. Progressivement. Furieusement .Trop vive. Alors il frappa. Son poing rencontra le mur.

_Zabini n'est personne._

Il frappait. Encore et encore, les paroles de Blaise en tête.

_Zabini n'est personne._

-PERSONNE.

Et il continua à frapper. Cinq. Dix minutes. Il s'effondra sur le sol, secoué de sanglots. Il cria. S'arracha les cordes vocales.

Zabini n'était personne. Et cette phrase perdait de son sens. Il l'avait gravée dans son esprit mais il avait oublié d'où elle venait.

Il sentit son esprit se déconnecter. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent. Mais juste avant, un dernier éclair de lucidité traversa son brouillard mental.

_Qui était-il, lui ?_

* * *

Alors alors ?

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !

Laissez une Review , je répond à tout:Questions, avis , etc!

A très bientôt !

Merci à :

angel123

blblbl

Guest

Nutel ginger

Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :

angel123:Merci, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ^^

blblbl:MERCI POUR TES CALINS CHALEUREUX ! Voici donc la suite ^^

Guest:Voilà la suite , merci pour ta Review^^

ItsReyCobain


	3. Deuxième chapitre : Come as you are

_Deuxième chapitre_

_Come as you are_

[Placebo-Meds]

L'Université Poudlard était, dit-on, debout depuis le début. Le début de quoi, de qui, n'allez pas demander, personne ne le sait. Dès que vous étiez admis à l'université, vous ne vous vous posiez plus aucune question. C'était simplement le plus beau jour de votre vie.

L'université accueillait chaque année 500 nouveaux étudiants. Pas un de plus, pas un de moins. La liste de candidats potentiels pour entrer au prestigieux bâtiment se comptait chaque année entre 1500 et 2000 étudiants âgés de 17 à 19 ans. Vous aviez donc 30 ou 40 pour-cent de chance d'entrer dans cette université.

Mais pour espérer entrer, vous deviez répondre à plusieurs critères.

Premièrement, vous deviez avoir les moyens nécessaires. Vous ne teniez pas deux jours sans un compte en banque bien rempli.

Deuxièmement, vous deviez être soit très intelligent, à la limite du prodige, soit vous deviez avoir des parents issus de l'établissement. Ou avec des moyens assez élevé (mais bien-sûr, ça personne ne vous l'affirmerait, c'était un secret bien gardé).

Troisièmement, vous deviez être exceptionnel. Vous deviez posséder une capacité extraordinaire, vous rendant spécial et donc très intéressant pour les dirigeants de l'université la plus prisée du monde. Soit en sport, en musique, en art ou en capacité intellectuelle.

Tout un programme, mais qui en valait le coup.

Lorsque vous sortiez avec le diplôme de l'Université Poudlard en poche, toutes les portes vous étaient ouvertes. Vous pouviez être premier ministre, avocate de haute renommée, artiste vendant un seul tableau à plusieurs millions de dollars ou sportif étant directement sélectionné aux jeux olympiques. Tout cela en moins d'un mois.

Mais toutes ces propositions d'avenir alléchantes étaient la belle face du marché. La deuxième était beaucoup moins réjouissante. Vous pouviez réussir grâce à Poudlard. Pour 75 pour-cent des élèves, tout se passait bien. Mais les 25 autres pour-cent n'étaient pas à oublier.

Certains se droguaient. Pour le stress, l'envie, la découverte. Si on y plongeait, les chances d'en ressortir indemne étaient très minces. D'autres ne réussissaient pas et sombraient dans la dépression. Et enfin, certains arrivaient au suicide. Un soir, le stress ou l'angoisse devenant trop forts, une bonne dose de médicaments se révélait très accueillante. Car, si vous réussissiez, tout était beau. Si vous ratiez, votre vie sociale et professionnelle s'envolait, disparaissait, vous n'étiez plus personne. Rien. Inexistant.

Mais ces accidents étaient passés sous silence, sur les flyers et dans les beaux discours. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que les gens fuient ou s'inquiètent, oh non. Mais vous, vous êtes maintenant au courant.

Alors bienvenue à l'Université Poudlard !

* * *

Hermione passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa jupe afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus aucun plis. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et pour une fois son regard s'y attarda.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment consacré de l'importance à son apparence. Elle s'était toujours dit que ce n'était pas une belle coiffure qui allait lui rapporter de belles notes, ni même des yeux agrandis par une touche de mascara. C'était ses études et sa volonté de réussir, rien d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais essayer de dompter ses cheveux, de rendre son teint un peu moins pâle ou de se maquiller. Elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

Mais aujourd'hui, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas essayer. Voir ce que cela donnerait, si les gens la verraient différemment. Une simple expérience, en somme. Peut-être que les personnes autour d'elle lui porteraient attention, si elle était jolie.

Elle hésita donc à prendre le tube de mascara qui traînait sur son bureau depuis son anniversaire. Sa tante ne la connaissait vraiment pas et les cadeaux qu'elle recevait de sa part finissaient toujours par être abandonnés dans un recoin de sa chambre. Elle regarda le cylindre deux secondes mais finit par simplement prendre son sac, y rangea ses cahier et sortit de sa chambre, oubliant cette idée d'expérience ridicule.

Après avoir parcouru le couloir du deuxième étage et avoir descendu les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, elle se rendit dans la vaste cuisine, piocha une pomme verte dans la corbeille à fruit et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la voix de sa mère la fit se figer .

-Tu ne déjeune pas, ma chérie?

La jeune femme se dirigea lentement vers l'origine de la voix, derrière elle. Elle fit face à sa mère. Eléonore portait une de ses robes grises ternes et elle avait relevé ses cheveux grisonnants en un chignon qui se voulait sophistiqué. Les ravages du temps n'avaient pas épargné le joli visage que la femme avait pu avoir autrefois, mais pourtant ce n'était pas sur sa peau que les marques de l'âge se faisaient le plus ressentir. C'était dans ses yeux. Grands, gris et affreusement vides.

-Je n'ai pas faim aujourd'hui, maman. Et puis, j'ai pris une pomme.

Chaque matin se répétait le même scénario. Sa mère lui demandant pourquoi elle ne mangeait pas, Hermione lui répondant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, pas l'envie.

-Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

Et, comme à chaque fois, la question des médicaments revenait. Alors, comme à chaque fois, Hermione lui répondit la même chose.

-Je vais les prendre.

Elle se dirigea alors vers une petite armoire de la cuisine, l'ouvrit et y prit un petit récipient blanc qu'elle déposa dans son sac.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers sa mère, lui sourit faiblement et se dirigea vers la sortie le plus vite possible. Elle ouvrit la porte lorsque sa mère l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

-Bonne journée ma chérie! N'oublie pas tes...

Hermione avait déjà claqué la porte.

* * *

Draco jeta sa cigarette sur le trottoir tout en continuant de taper du pied. Il en avait plus que marre d'attendre. Il commençait à avoir froid et l'odeur de ce recoin pour camés de basse zone ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il dirait à Blaise de changer d'endroit la prochaine fois. Se faire accoster chaque matin par une prostituée et harceler par un drogué pour avoir un peu de coke était devenu à la longue assez lassant. Il essaya de porter son attention sur les graffitis multicolores ornant les murs qui l'entouraient pour passer le temps mais c'était encore plus ennuyant que de ne rien faire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la second d'après sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière. Il fit défiler son répertoire jusqu'à la lettre B et appuya du pouce sur l'icône qui s'affichait, représentant son meilleur ami à une soirée.

Après trois tonalités, le métis répondit d'une voix lasse.

« -Draco.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Zabini ? Pas que je veuille être à l'heure pour Binns mais je gèle.

A l'autre bout du fil, le métis soupira.

-Je prend ma vie en main, je suppose.

Le blond ricana.

-C'est bon, laisse tomber, ça a marché une fois mais là trouve autre chose.

-C'est vrai, Draco.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et parla d'une voix plus dure.

-Ramène-toi ici, Zabini. Tout de suite.

Blaise savait bien qu'implicitement, Drago venait de lui dire que s'il ne venait pas maintenant, il allait avoir des choses à régler.

-Je suis arrivé, il faut que je te laisse. Je crois que tu devrais faire quelque chose Draco. Comme... je sais pas, essayer de vivre normalement.

-T'es en train de me lâcher, là, c'est ça ? Juste pour être sûr.

La colère était montée dans la voix du jeune homme. Celle du métis s'adoucit légèrement.

-Drago ... Écoute tu sais très bien que je peux plus vivre comm...

-Vas-te-faire voir, Zabini », coupa le jeune homme.

Il raccrocha aussitôt et replaça son téléphone dans sa poche. Il renifla et contracta la mâchoire. Blaise était vraiment un crétin. Il croyait pouvoir partir, comme ça, sous prétexte de vouloir prendre en main sa misérable vie. Il était comme tous les autres au fond, espérant faire quelque chose de leur pauvre petit cerveau d'ados naïf.

Draco eut un soubresaut à la fois amusé et dépité. Lui était bien plus intelligent. Il connaissait tous les fondements sur lesquels reposait ce vaste piège à jeunes riches perdus. Il était au courant de ce qu'il fallait faire, ne pas faire. Il était au courant des choses fausses ou passées sous-silence. Oui, il était beaucoup plus malin, observateur. Et il allait faire changer son destin déjà tout tracé par son père bien avant sa naissance. Il allait tout changer. Il en était capable, il en avait les possibilités. Mettre les choses en désordre était une de ces spécialité maintenant il était seul.

Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Il prit une cigarette du paquet sortant de la poche de sa veste, l'alluma et la porta à ses lèvres. Il respira un bon coup et partit en direction de l'Université.

* * *

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, pressant le pas. Et dire que Harry lui avait posé un lapin ... Ou plutôt qu'il «avait oublié de te prévenir tu vois, je devais pas être en retard et j'ai oublié fin m'en veux pas Mione mais tu comprend ... ». Elle était obligée de comprendre, de toute manière. Elle accéléra, jetant un regard régulier à son poignet.

Elle eut un léger sourire en se rendant compte que son attitude et son état d'esprit étaient assez semblables à ceux du lapin dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Ne lui manquait plus qu'un veston rouge et des oreilles blanches. Elle nota mentalement avec humour qu'elle devrait se procurer ça le plus vite possible.

_Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard_ résonna dans son esprit, à la manière qu'avait le petit lapin blanc de le dire dans le film. Elle secoua légèrement la tête en répétant en retard, en retard, en retard mentalement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle soupira, exaspérée par ces moments où son esprit de gamine refaisait surface. Elle pressa sur une touche de son téléphone pour augmenter le volume de la musique dans ses oreilles.

_I was alone, staring over the ledge,_

_Trying my best not to forget_

Le ciel s'assombrit, se calquant à son humeur. Un vent frais la fit frissonner et elle jura mentalement. Elle avait oublié sa veste, encore.

Pour se changer les idées, et parce qu'elle était entraînée par l'air, elle commença à chanter du bout des lèvres, se vidant l'esprit, son attention portée sur la musique, gardant un regard absent devant elle.

_Baby, did you forget to take your Meds ?_

Alors qu'elle tournait au coin d'une rue, à quelques mètres devant elle, deux hommes se criaient dessus, visiblement très énervés. Ils prenaient toute la place du trottoir et quelques clients attablés au café à leurs côtés s'écartèrent de leur place. Hermione s'apprêta à traverser la route pour les contourner lorsqu'elle vit le poing du premier s'abattre sur la joue du deuxième. Ce geste la cloua sur place. Le deuxième homme, le plus petit, poussa l'autre et Hermione fut sûre que le début d'une bagarre allait éclater. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Le courage suicidaire des Gryffondors, qu'on appelait cela à l'université.

La brune se précipita vers les deux hommes en retirant ses écouteurs. Elle et s'adressa au premier dont le poing avait rencontré la joue du second.

-Monsieur ? Excusez-moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas...

Mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre, trop occupé à crier sur le second homme. Elle réessaya une nouvelle fois et comme cela ne fonctionna pas, elle s'interposa entre les deux pour tenter de stopper le prochain coup.

-Monsieur, ce ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle fut violemment poussée vers l'arrière. Elle voulut se rattraper mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent rien à quoi se rattacher. Elle ne put donc éviter sa chute et s'écroula sur le sol, après avoir éclaté une table sous elle. Ses mains s'aplatirent sur le sol, des éclats de verre s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. Elle sentit une douleur vive et quelques chose couler sur ses mains mais elle était trop sonnée pour y porter attention. Elle sentit sa tête tourner et elle faillit se laisser tomber en arrière.

-Mademoiselle? Vous allez bien? Franck t'as vu ce que tu as fait à cette petite ? ! On va vous relever, ne bougez pas.

L'homme qui était occupé à repousser le premier venait de lui parler, s'étant penché vers elle. Elle sentit des mains puissantes lui attraper les bras pour ensuite la relever vers le haut. Sa tête tournait mais elle reprit peu à peu le contrôle de ses esprits.

-Vous allez bien? Merde Franck regarde ses mains! Vous voulez qu'on appelle une ambulance?

La brune regarda au ralentit ses mains et grimaça en les découvrant couverte de sang. Elle releva les yeux vers un des deux hommes qu'elle avait vu se disputer. Il n'était pas très grand mais avait une carrure imposante, des bras ayant la taille et sûrement également la dureté d'une énorme bûche de bois. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ... ça va aller ...je ...

Soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle regarda sa montre.

8h24

-Oh mon dieu, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle se recula et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux ahuris.

-Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?, s'inquiéta le plus petit des hommes.

Elle releva la tête une nouvelle fois.

-Dé-désolée mais je suis en retard je…dois y aller.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Hermione était tellement obnubilée par le fait qu'elle était en retard qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle venait de s'excuser pour ... pour rien.

Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle était en retard .Elle contourna l'homme et continua à avancer dans la rue mais courait maintenant. Elle sentit une petite goutte sur ses cheveux, bientôt suivie d'une dizaine d'autre. Le sort s'acharnait. Quelques secondes à peine après, c'est sous une pluie diluvienne que l'étudiante sprintait en direction de son université.

Tout un flot de pensée l'envahissait. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore plus.

Elle avait été stupide. Irréfléchie.

Elle était furieuse.

Hermione ne détestait personne. N'avait jamais rien contre personne. Était aimable en toute circonstance. Sauf avec deux exceptions.

Malfoy.

Et elle-même.

Mais dans ce cas-ci, Malfoy n'y était pour rien. Elle n'avait qu'une personne à blâmer pour son retard.

Tu es une idiote.

Ses parents avaient peut-être raison, au fond.

* * *

Il inséra sa carte dans l'interstice lui étant réservé et attendit deux secondes. Un léger bip plus tard, les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent et il entra d'un pas nonchalant dans l'établissement. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour s'informer de l'heure, pas le moins du monde affolé par ses quarante minutes de retard et le remit en place directement après. Les mains dans les poche, il avança lentement dans le couloir, observant les cadres accrochés aux murs auxquels il n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention, traînant le plus possible. Soudain, un nouveau bip et le bruit des portes d'entrées s'ouvrant le firent se retourner. Alors, il fit face, à une dizaine de mètres, à une Hermione Granger trempée, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, un air paniqué plaqué sur le visage. Ce spectacle lui fit hausser les sourcils et il eut un sourire narquois.

-Alors Granger, mal réveillée?

Elle lui adressa un regard meurtrier en avançant dans le couloir, ses chaussures claquant contre le sol.

-Ferme-la Malfoy.

-Oh, la lionne sort ses griffes! Ou la vipère crache son venin? Complexe comme choix.

Elle avança vers lui, le regard noir. A sa hauteur, elle l'ignora, se décala à côté de lui et continua son chemin. Le blond eut un sourire en coin et finit par la suivre.

-Granger en retard. Jamais je n'aurais cru assister à ça un jour. Peut-être que le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête. On aurait pu me prévenir tout de même.

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer, Malfoy, rétorqua durement la brune.

-Et je ne t'ai pas écouté.

La brune soupira. Elle commença à gravir les marches de marbre blanc qui s'étaient présentées devant elle. Elle sautillait presque de marche en marche, son sac rebondissant sur son dos.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'embrouiller avec toi, dit-elle au blond.

-Mais nous discutons, Granger. Comme les simples élèves que nous sommes.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça non-plus.

Draco l'avait suivie de prêt et était maintenant presque à sa hauteur.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé pour que Miss Casse-Pieds arrive en retard, hein?, demanda-t-il moqueur.

-Je me suis demandée si aujourd'hui je voulais une fois de plus voir ton exaspérante tête de fouine. Je me suis dit que non. Alors je me disait que si j'arrivais en retard, je sauterais le malheureux et seul moment de la journée où je croise systématiquement ta tête, répondit Hermione sans reprendre son souffle. Mais apparemment je suis maudite.

Ils continuèrent à gravir les marches en marbre, Hermione donnant le ton, allant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

-Granger si on continue à aller aussi vite je vais faire une crise cardiaque...

-Hallélujah !, s'écria la jeune femme.

-...et tu auras ma mort sur la conscience tout ta vie, rétorqua Draco.

Hermione fit abstraction de la remarque du blond et finit par monter les dernières marches menant au deuxième étage. Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

-Enfin! ,soupira Draco, épuisé.

Ils reprirent leur souffle tous les deux. Hermione, les joues rouges, voulut rassembler ses cheveux pour les attacher, mais à peine plaça-t-elle ses mains sur son crâne qu'elle les retira vivement, laissant échapper un léger cri de douleur. Elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de regarder à ses mains après sa légère altercation matinale, trop occupée par son retard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, réussissant difficilement à ouvrir ses paumes. Sa peau était trempée, rougie par le sang. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et elle grimaça. Elle déglutit faiblement, essayant tant bien que mal de refermer les mains, sentant distinctement des bouts de verre s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans sa chaire meurtrie.

Idiote

Le blond, qui avait regardé la brune lors de sa petite observation, haussa un sourcil.

-Granger, c'est quoi ça?,demanda-t-il sérieux.

Quelle idiote

Il s'avança vers la brune tandis qu'elle trouvait un moyen d'arranger mentalement la situation dans un temps limite. Elle répondit distraitement au blond, trop occupée à se mordiller la lèvre déjà charnue par ses anciens accès de stress.

-Rien, juste un truc...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le jeune homme lui prenait les poignets et retourna ses mains pour observer ses paumes. Elle se retira vivement de son emprise, le geste lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace.

-Laisse-moi! ,protesta-t-elle.

Draco s'était arrêté, regardant cette fois ses propres mains. Elles étaient maintenant rouges à certains endroits, sa peau diaphane jurant étrangement avec le sang d'Hermione. Il releva le regard vers la jeune étudiante et la regarda mi étonné, mi horrifié.

-Mais t'as foutu quoi, Granger?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, ça part à l'eau et ça ne te contaminera pas, même si je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe, cracha-t-elle.

Elle détourna le regard du blond et se remit en route vers sa destination, à savoir le local de chimie, tournant le dos à Malfoy. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant.

-Laisse-moi regarder.

-Même pas en rêve, répondit-elle hargneuse.

Elle accéléra le pas mais pas assez vite. Draco la rattrapa pour se poster devant elle, la stoppant en plaquant ses mains sur ses frêles épaules. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il reprenait une nouvelle fois ses poignets pour tourner ses paumes vers brune essaya de se dégager mais le blond serra plus fort les mains.

-Malfoy lâche-moi!, ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant mais observa une nouvelle fois ses mains.

-Belles coupures.

Il desserra ses doigts et Hermione retira vivement ses poignets de son emprise.

-Il y a des morceaux de verre un peu partout. Il faut soigner ça maintenant.

-Tu es complètement sourd ou quoi? Je. Suis. En. Retard!, cria-t-elle en insistant sur chaque mot. Je n'ai pas le temps pour soigner ça, compris? Alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de me retenir, et bien ce n'est pas mon problème, trouve-toi un autre souffre-douleur pour t'occuper, moi je n'ai pas le temps.

Le blond resta sur place, immobilisé par la surprise. La jeune femme souffla rageusement et se retourna pour marcher d'un pas furieux vers sa salle de cours, ses cheveux mouillés dans son dos.

-Très bien... , murmura Draco, plutôt pour lui-même que pour la brune.

Il la suivit lentement, une distance de dix bons mètres s'installant entre eux. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir à droite et toqua à la première porte qu'elle trouva à sa droite. Elle attendit deux secondes qu'on lui réponde et entra ensuite, grimaçant en actionnant la poignée.

Draco arriva devant la porte en bois quelques secondes plus tard. Il soupira en secouant lentement la tête et s'appuya sur le mur, les mains dans les poches. Il tapa du pied, commençant déjà à s'ennuyer. Il hésita à allumer une clope mais supprima directement l'idée de son esprit, l'odeur de la cigarette étant beaucoup trop flagrante. A la place, il s'empara de son téléphone portable et consulta son fil d'actualité Facebook. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'attardait sur une photo de Pansy en se demandant si ce misérable bout de tissu lui avait coûté plus ou moins cher qu'un t-shirt entier, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Hermione apparu, le visage pâle. Elle referma de son mieux la porte et, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de Malfoy, soupira et lui lança un regard haineux. Elle ne lui adressa pas mots et prit déjà la direction inverse de celle qu'elle avait auparavant empruntée, Draco à sa suite.

-Arrête de me suivre comme un chien, Malfoy, gronda-t-elle.

Il ignora son ordre et continua de marcher derrière-elle, tandis que, sans le savoir, un débat mental se faisait à son propos dans la tête de la brune. Que lui voulait-il, à la fin ?

Lorsqu'elle commença à descendre les marches en marbres et qu'elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme la suivait toujours, elle se retourna vers lui, furieuse, sa patience ayant des limites.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as, hein, Malfoy ?

Il lui répondit d'un air détaché.

-Cours, Granger. J'ai cours. Et à ce que je sache, la classe d'histoire est au premier étage. Du coup, comme tu le vois, je descend les marches pour aller vers ma classe.

Elle serra les dents, presque outrée par son insolence. Presque, parce que c'était Malfoy, et elle avait l'habitude.

-Pourquoi tu m'as attendu devant ma classe? , lança-t-elle.

-Pour voir le nombre de temps qu'on mettrait pour te mettre dehors avec l'état de tes mains. Je m'ennuyais aussi et tu sais bien que tu es ma distraction préférée. Ton air désespéré en sortant de classe était plus que jouissif.

Elle serra les mains, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. La douleur fut encore plus vive mais elle ne desserra pas pour autant les poings, la fureur envahissant son corps.

-Pauvre con.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle avait été capable de placer. Se retournant pour éviter Malfoy et une autre joute verbale, elle continua à descendre les escaliers. Draco, lui, était surpris. Granger et la vulgarité, c'était du tout nouveau.

Il la suivit, une nouvelle fois, mais ne prit pas la direction de sa classe. Il se rendit compte que sa mauvaise humeur du matin s'était évaporée avec Granger. Se disputer avec elle avait toujours été pour lui un passe-temps, quelque chose pour se changer les idées, mais plus ils grandissaient, plus les paroles échangées devenaient intéressantes, et même quelques fois instructives. Il pouvait maintenant dire qu'il aimait se disputer avec Granger, ça le mettait toujours d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Exceptés les cas où elle l'ignorait. Il détestait qu'on l'ignore, Granger en particulier.

Il se dit que même si tout commençait à changer, la preuve par le départ de Blaise, les disputes avec Granger, elles, restaient les mêmes. Rien de mieux pour lui de savoir que son souffre-douleur était toujours là, à portée de mains, lorsqu'il avait besoin de se défouler.

Elle avait piqué sa curiosité avec ses blessures. Et il allait aller jusqu'au bout pour savoir comment elle s'était fait ça, quitte à l'énerver jusqu'au bout.

Il sourit. Cela promettait d'être amusant.

* * *

Alors alors ?

Pour les fanatiques de Blaise (comme moi é_è), no stress, ce n'est pas du tout fini pour lui !

Question méga importante :

Qu'envisagez-vous pour la suite ? Que voulez-vous voir ? Cette fiction est interactive, vous dites ce que vous aimeriez voir et moi je l'écris, tant que ça reste dans mon idée globale de l'histoire :)

A très bientôt , laissez des Reviews je répond à tout!

Si j'ai oublié de vous répondre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire signaler, je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ^^

ItsReyCobain

Merci à:

Blblbl

romeo'stomboy


	4. Troisième chapitre: A simple soul story

_Salut les Dramione Addicts,_

_Les excuses, les infos, et tout le blabla, c'est tout en bas en note de fin !_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Merci à ma bêta :BeSilverPhœnix_

_Si vous écrivez et postez sur ce site, vous le savez sûrement. Pour les autres, je préviens que si vous voyez qu'il manque des mots dans des phrases, qu'elles sont coupées en plein milieu sans raison, c'est parce que fanfic beug quelquesfois et supprime des parties de phrases. Je m'excuse si c'est arrivé dans mon chapitre ;)_

**Réponses reviews anonymes :**

Blblbl: Hey ! C'est super de voir que tu suis toujours ma fiction depuis le premier chapitre ! Blaise, l'amour de notre vie ! Oui, il y a que lui pour oser faire ça au merveilleux Draco Malfoy ! Super contente que tu aimes mes persos , c'est toujours difficile de savoir si le lecteur va les aimer quand on change d'univers ! Tu voudrais plein de choses pour la suite, j'ai hâte d'avoir tes réactions ! J'espère que je n'ai pas trop retardé ton travail ( la géo c'est beurk ) . Oh, et moi aussi je t''aiimmeee, parce que tu as laissé cette Review longue et qui m'a faite super plaisir ! A très bientôt j'espère ;D

* * *

_Troisième chapitre_

_A simple soul story_

[Alt-J- Breezblocks]

Elle grelottait. Son pull gris avec le petit insigne des armoiries de Poudlard brodé au fil doré était complètement trempé. Il collait à sa peau, lui donnant encore plus froid. Elle n'osait pas frictionner ses bras avec ses paumes, de peur de refaire saigner ses plaies couvertes précédemment du liquide rouge .Elle observa le petit sachet blanc avec le logo vert de la pharmacie de la rue Aster, située à quelques pâtés de maison de l'université. Elle se rémora le haussement de sourcils surpris du petit pharmacien roux lorsqu'elle avait tendu son billet avec ses mains pigmentées de rouge. Il avait demandé, septique, si elle avait besoin d'aide et lui avait répondu par la négative en marmonnant, sortant à toute vitesse de la pharmacie, son sac plastique blanc en main. Après être entrée dans le bar « Billy and Jy », avoir nettoyé ses plaies tant bien que mal et avoir ignoré le regard surpris du barman, elle avait traversé le parc central d'Oxford. Sous la pluie, elle avait vite été se réfugier sous un minuscule kiosque à la couleur défraîchie, qui pouvait contenir maximum quatre personnes. C'était sa petite habitude, lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien. Le kiosque était reculé, caché derrière de gros arbres aux feuilles ternes. Hermione avait découvert cet endroit en s'aventurant un peu plus loin dans le parc et elle avait tout de suite aimé l'emplacement, reculé, sans personne pour venir la déranger. A ce qu'elle sache, personne ne venait ici.

Elle était assise sur le sol du kiosque, rempli de terre et de feuilles emportées par le vent. Elle essaya de défaire le nœud qu'avait fait le pharmacien avec les hanses du sac en plastique, mais un tiraillement se faisait toujours sentir dans ses paumes. Heureusement, aucun morceau de verre ne semblait avoir échappé au jet d'eau glacé qu'elle avait appliqué sur ses mains ankylosées.

Le problème maintenant était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir le sachet plastique contenant ses anti-douleurs, le kit avec le bandage et le désinfectant qu'elle avait acheté à la pharmacie. Au bout de dix minutes, les mains au comble de la souffrance, elle abandonna. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux en s'appuyant sur le kiosque. Elle avait besoin d'un cachet, là, maintenant. De plusieurs cachets d'ailleurs.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle prit son sac posé à côté d'elle et ouvrit la fermeture éclair. Elle sortit la petite boîte en plastique blanche qu'elle avait mise dans son sac le matin même et l'observa deux secondes, l'air las. Elle replongea la main dans son sac noir et en sortit une bouteille d'eau. Elle dévissa le capuchon, sortit deux gélules vertes bouteilles de leur récipient en plastique et, avec une gorgée d'eau, les avala. Elle hésita avant de remettre le capuchon sur la boîte, mais décida finalement de prendre un troisième comprimé. Celui-ci avalé, elle remit tout dans son sac.

Dix minutes après, sa respiration devint plus lente et elle posa la tête sur la planche de bois derrière elle en fermant les yeux. Le bruit de la pluie tombant rageusement sur le toit du kiosque se fit moins important, elle ne sentait plus la douleur dans ses mains et ses pensées devinrent peu à peu floues. Tous ses problèmes s'évaporèrent. Ses mains, ses parents, l'université, Malfoy, l'Accident… Tout devint lointain et elle se sentit mieux.

Soudainement, une voix l'extirpa de son brouillard mental.

-Granger ?

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore sous l'effet de ses gélules avalées. Elle leva ses yeux vers la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole.

\- Tiens, Malfoy, répondit-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils devant son état. Il fit un pas et s'accroupit devant la jeune femme qui regardait les grands arbres verts se trouvant devant le kiosque.

\- Granger.

Ses paupières se refermaient d'elles même sans qu'Hermione n'y fasse opposition. Il était clair qu'elle était loin.

-Granger, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

-Hum-hum.

Elle hocha lentement la tête mais ne détourna toujours pas son regard vers Draco. Il prit alors le menton de la jeune femme entre ses longs doigts pâles et tourna lui-même le visage d'Hermione vers lui. Les pupilles de la jeune femme se détournèrent alors vers les yeux anthracite du blond. La seconde d'après, il soupira et s'assit sur les planche de bois aux côtés d'Hermione.

-J'y crois pas. Hermione Granger shootée. Putain.

Ça lui avait fait un sacré coup lorsqu'il avait vu les pupilles dilatées de la jeune femme. Ajoutons à cela son air absent, ses paupières se fermant d'elle-même et sa capacité à réagir inexistante, il était clair qu'elle avait pris quelque chose.

Bizarrement, sans savoir pourquoi, ça le mettait vraiment dans un drôle d'état. Il était… déçu. La Grande Hermione Granger, s'abaisser à quelque chose d'aussi minable que la drogue. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

-C'était quoi ?, demanda-t-il. Coke, exta ?

La brune, malgré son esprit embrouillé, compris le sens de ses phrases et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est…pas de la drogue…, souffla-t-elle.

Dans un geste vague de la main, elle indiqua au blond son sac. Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil mais s'empara tout de même du sac. Il l'ouvrit et tomba directement sur un petit récipient blanc en plastique.

Il se prit la tête en soupirant et massa ses tempes à l'aide de son pouce et de son majeur.

-C'est pas vrai…, soupira-t-il. C'est presque pire que la drogue, ça, Granger.

En rouvrant les yeux, il replaça la petite boîte dans le sac et s'occupa du sac en plastique cette-fois. Il l'ouvrit et examina son contenu. Il en sortit le kit contenant le bandage, le désinfectant et les cercle de coton qui l'accompagnait et laissa les antidouleurs, jugeant qu'il était préférable de ne pas mélanger ce qu'avait déjà pris Hermione avec d'autres médicaments. Il appliqua une bonne dose de désinfectant orange sur le cercle de coton et prit une des mains de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu…, articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Ça risque de piquer, coupa-t-il.

Il déposa alors le cercle blanc sur la paume d'Hermione. Elle tressauta légèrement et se tendit, mais elle n'émit pas plus de résistance. Draco s'appliquait délicatement à la tâche, n'omettant aucune parcelle de peau et vérifiant bien qu'il n'y avait plus aucun morceaux de verre. Les plaies étaient profondes mais pas assez pour que ça soit inquiétant. Il déposa le morceau de coton sur son genou lorsqu'il eut fini et déroula le rouleau de bandage. Il entoura la main de la jeune brune avec et le coupa avec les petits ciseaux accompagnant le bandage dans le kit. Il fit tenir le tissu avec un petit pansement et réitéra ses gestes sur l'autre paume. Cinq minutes après, Hermione se retrouvait avec les deux paumes bandées.

-Et voilà.

Il fut heureux de pouvoir terminer le contact physique entre lui et Hermione. Peau à elle était encore plus froide que la sienne, pourtant il avait l'impression que sa main brûlait.

-Tu me dois un…

Il avait relevé la tête des mains de la Gryffondor mais s'était arrêté en plein milieu de phrase lorsqu'il avait posé son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues pâles et ses yeux étaient gorgés d'eau. Mais ce qui avait arrêté Draco était les pupilles d'Hermione. Toujours dilatées, elles avaient pris une couleur ambrée presque surnaturelle. Tous les pigments de ses globes oculaires semblaient avoir triplé d'intensité. Il sentit quelque chose, infime, se contracter dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il ancra son regard dans le sien. Il la regardait maintenant complètement obnubilé par ses pupilles.

-Je suppose… que je dois te remercier…

Draco coupa finalement le contact visuel en détournant la tête. Il eut l'impression de respirer plus correctement.

-Ce serait bien, c'est vrai.

-Alors va te faire voir, Malfoy, murmura lentement la brune.

Il eut un sourire en coin. Granger n'avait au moins pas perdu sa répartie. Il tourna le regard vers la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était endormie. Comme ça, en moins de trois secondes.

Vraiment surprenante, cette Granger.

Il se leva et mit une main dans la poche de son sweat noir pour en ressortir son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Il alluma une clope, rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux et s'assit sur la rambarde du kiosque qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il balança ses jambes en tapant légèrement des talons sur les lattes de bois. Il inspira et expira, sa cigarette aux lèvres, tout en observant la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Sa tête était posée sur les lattes derrière elle, ses traits étaient détendus et ses cheveux, rendus encore plus touffus par la pluie, formaient une couronne auburn autour de son visage pâle.

Draco inspirait, expirait. Inspirait et expirait encore. Balançait ses pieds. Finissait sa cigarette. Observait Granger. Pensait. Ne pensait plus.

Il descendit de la rambarde et sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet. Sauf qu'au lieu de l'allumer, il la déposa dans le sac d'Hermione.

Et, trois minutes plus tard, il avait disparu.

* * *

« Allez Zabini, OK, j'accepte qu'on parle. Passe au Manoir quand t'as fini l'entraînement. »

Le blond hésita deux secondes.

« S'il-te-plaît .»

Il raccrocha. Draco avait la désagréable impression de ressembler à ce genre de fille qui harcèle leur amie au téléphone pour leur dire combien elle était désolée d'avoir liké la photo Facebook de leur ennemie commune, déclarant de cette manière la troisième guerre mondiale entre ces deux amies. Sérieusement, laisser des messages à quelqu'un pour lui dire qu'il « acceptait de parler », ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Il espérait que Blaise comprendrait que son message vocal était le premier pas qu'il faisait vers une réconciliation avec son meilleur ami. Un premier pas façon Malfoy.

Il avait laissé Granger peu après qu'elle se soit endormie. Après avoir quitté le kiosque (comment était-elle arrivée là d'ailleurs ? C'était son kiosque) il avait fait un rapide tour dans la ville et était rentré chez lui. Il avait délaissé son sac dans l'immense hall de marbre, avait été prendre un sachet de Layset était directement monté au deuxième étage, direction sa chambre. Il avait entendu son père s'égosiller au téléphone avec un quelconque directeur de ses entreprises, et avait alors directement allumé sa chaîne-hifi pour mettre le volume au maximum. Il avait passé le reste de sa journée entre s'avancer légèrement pour les jours de cours à suivre, enfiler clopes sur clopes et chips sur chips et traîner sur internet, attendant que l'heure de fin de cours arrive.

_Please don't go_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

Il pianotait sur son téléphone, les suppliques d'Alt-J ne cessant de résonner dans sa chambre, quand 17 heures arriva enfin. Il texta un rapide message.

« CB. 17.30. cc 2g. 100 ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

« OK. Tu m'dois un verre. J'ai un truc pr toi. »

_Please don't go_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

Draco était assez intéressé par la réponse de son ami. Deux minutes après avoir reçu la réponse, il s'était levé de son lit et dix minutes plus tard il se trouvait devant son manoir. Direction le Chaudron Baveur.

_Please break my heart_

* * *

Il attendait, affalé contre le dossier de sa chaise, cigarette en main. Il guettait l'arrivée de son ami dans le bar, gardant un œil sur la porte à la peinture noire défraîchie. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable avant de le replacer dans sa poche. Il n'allait pas tarder. Il n'était jamais en retard.

Il but une gorgée de Coca, s'accouda à la table et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds désordonnés. Il retirait à peine sa main lorsqu'un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge entra. Il était de taille moyenne avec un visage anguleux entouré de cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs. Il repéra Draco et le sourire qui apparut son visage creusa deux petites fossettes dans ses joues. Il s'avança dans le bar et s'adressa au grand barman élancé occupé à essuyer un verre.

-Salut Tom. Je commence avec un Coca, aujourd'hui.

Il continua à avancer et se retrouva devant Draco.

-Dray ! Ca fait pas si longtemps qu'on s'est plus vu, pas vrai ?

Il sourit avec un air narquois et le blond tira une taffe en affichant un sourire en coin. Le jeune homme s'assit en face du jeune Malfoy.

-Je savais bien que je te manquais, répondit Draco.

Tom contourna le bar pour venir vers eux et déposa un verre de Coca devant le jeune homme arrivé. Ce-dernier souri en déposant un billet de vingt livres sterling sur la table ronde.

-Je te devais pas un verre ?, demanda Draco.

-C'est pour les autres fois où j'ai pas payé, précisa le jeune homme. Et t'es mon pote, j'ai dit ça avec le goût de l'habitude.

-On est vraiment quitte, cette fois, Nott. Une première !, dit le barman en empochant le billet.

Le sourire de Théo s'agrandit et l'homme retourna à ses occupations. Il but une gorgée avant de reprendre la conversation avec Draco.

-C'est ton argent qui me manquait, en fait.

Théodore Nott avait toujours été ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de bon fils. Il avait toujours obéit à ses parents, avait toujours de bonnes notes, était respectueux et poli. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il avait à faire, sans rechigner.

Et puis un jour, sans que personne n'en connaisse la raison, il s'était ouvert au monde de la drogue. Il avait jugé que ce milieu lui assurerait un plus sûr moyen de revenu que les études. Il avait légèrement délaissé l'école ( mais pas assez pour alerter ses parents, il y veillait) et consacrait la majorité de son temps à revendre toutes sorte de produits illégaux. Toute l'université de Poudlard semblait être au courant que, lorsque l'on cherchait quelque chose de bon à prix d'ami, c'était chez Théodore Nott qu'il fallait se rendre. Coup de chance pour Draco, il se trouvait que Théo était un très bon ami à lui depuis l'enfance. Les prix descendaient relativement bas lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

Draco sourit devant la réplique de son ami. Théodore sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche en même temps que Draco finissait la sienne. Le blond écrasa son mégot rougeoyant dans le cendrier en verre sur la table et son ami plaça un cylindre entre ses lèvres. Il tendit son paquet vers le jeune Malfoy mais ce-dernier refusa, alors il replaça le paquet dans sa poche. Sortant son briquet, il alluma sa cigarette et inspira un bon coup.

-Alors, commença-t-il en expirant la fumée, paraît que tu t'es pas présenté chez Binns ce matin.

Les moindres petits gestes de tous les étudiants finissaient toujours par arriver aux oreilles de Théo.

-Compréhensible, non ?

-Parfaitement, sourit Théo. Mais ce qui l'est moins, c'est que Granger ait séché aussi.

L'image de Granger sous le petit porche lui vint en mémoire. Il contracta les mâchoires en se rappelant les petites pilules vertes.

-La Sang-De-Bourbe ? Elle a peut-être comprit qu'elle n'avait pas sa place à l'école et elle a décidé de nous débarrasser une bonne fois de sa présence.

Il avait décidé de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ne rien dire. Préférable.

Théodore le regarda dans les yeux, sans réaction, continuant à porter sa cigarette sa bouche pour ensuite recracher une volute de fumée. Il sondait Draco et cela mis mal-à-l'aise le blond. Théo avait toujours ce regard qui vous donnait l'impression qu'il savait toujours tout sur vous et que, pour vous cacher, les mensonges ne servaient à rien. Ce regard beaucoup trop bleu, et beaucoup trop profond.

-Elle a quelque chose d'intéressant. Et puis, si je devais établir un top 10 des filles les plus potables de l'école, je crois qu'elle se trouverait dedans, finit-il par dire au bout d'un petit silence.

-Granger ? ricana Draco.

Imaginer que Théo ait pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant regarder Granger plus de 20 secondes l'étonnait. Le garçon n'avait jamais été du genre à s'intéresser aux filles. Draco se souvint d'un soir où lui et Zabini avait parié sur le fait que Théo était gay ou pas. Blaise avait été prêt à parier 100 livres que oui. Finalement, après quelques bouteilles d'alcool, ils avaient oublié le pari. Ce n'était que maintenant que Draco s'en rappelait.

-Ouais, Granger. En bonne position en plus. Arrête de faire comme si tu ne le pensais pas aussi.

Théodore sourit et Malfoy voulut répliquer. Mais absolument rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Trouvait-il Granger séduisante ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. S'il avait encore l'âge mental d'un ado de 15 ans, il aurait directement affirmé que Granger ressemblait plus à un rongeur avec une masse difforme et sans nom lui servant de cheveux qu'à une fille. Pour sûr. Cependant, il allait avoir 21 ans. Il avait appris à réfléchir plus profondément au sujet des gens qu'ils connaissaient ou rencontrait. Granger incluse.

Draco prit une gorgée de Coca. Un silence plana quelques secondes entre les deux jeunes hommes avant que Théo ne reprenne la parole.

-Alors, toujours aussi accro ?

Le blond eut un sourire en coin en regardant son verre ou deux glaçons fondaient.

-On serait pas là sinon.

-C'était une sorte de question rhétorique.

Théodore finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa à son tour dans le cendrier avant de sourire à Draco.

-J'ai ce que tu veux. Et… un petit extra.

-En quel honneur ?

-Je fais juste des cadeaux à mes amis. Ca ne te coûtera rien !

Malfoy regarda le jeune homme avec suspicion. Il se leva ensuite et traversa le bar, où ne se trouvait que pour l'instant le barman, Théo, lui et deux hommes presque soûls à une table du fond. Il salua Tom et sortit. L'air frais avait une odeur de bitume mouillé et le vent lui fouetta le visage. Il partit vers la droite et quelques mètres plus loin emprunta une ruelle sur sa droite qui donnait sur une impasse. Sur ses côtés et en face de lui se tenaient des murs de brique. Il avança et se stoppa après avoir fait cinq mètres. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et attendit qu'ils se rapprochent. Il se retourna alors pour faire face à Théo.

-Alors, alors, dit ce-dernier. Ça, c'est ce que tu m'as demandé.

Il sortit une de ses mains de sa poche et la tendit vers Draco. Le blond tendit la sienne et en une seconde, les deux petits sachets blancs échangeaient de détenteurs. Rapide. Le goût de l'habitude.

-Et ça c'est le petit plus.

Il tendit son autre main et Draco réceptionna un autre petit sachet. Il l'observa deux seconde.

-Héroïne ?

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Théo.

-Exact ! Pas de basse zone, tu me connais, je n'arnaque pas les clients.

-Putain Théo, c'est de la grosse merde ça.

Théo sourit, mais de façon bien moins innocente.

-Arrête de te voiler la face. T'es plus un petit joueur, t'as dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. C'est bien plus fort ce truc.

Draco observa le petit sachet. Qu'avait-il à y perdre de toute manière ?

-Je fais pas me faire des trous partout dans la peau, t'es malade.

-Argument trop faible, Malfoy. Un cadeau ne se refuse pas. Et puis, c'est juste pour tester.

Draco hésita deux minuscules secondes. Pour ensuite placer le sachet dans sa poche, en compagnie des autres. De sa poche arrière, il tira son portefeuille et en sortit un billet de 100 qu'il tendit à Nott.

-Tu vas me pomper tout mon fric.

Théo sourit narquoisement et Draco eut un rictus.

-Seulement les quelques milliers que tu as en trop. Il te restera toujours les autres millions.

Un seul des deux garçons savait à cet instant que c'était bien plus que du fric que Théo allait prendre à Draco. Un seul des deux se doutait que ça allait aller beaucoup plus loin.

Théodore Nott était un garçon mystérieux. Très intelligent.

Mais surtout bon menteur. Et manipulateur hors pair.

* * *

Hermione entra à pas de loup dans le hall et referma délicatement la porte derrière-elle. Elle priait du fond de son cœur pour que son père ne l'entende pas. Il fallait qu'un des seuls rares jours où il rentrait plus tôt soit celui-ci. Toujours aussi discrètement, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle se pencha vers la table basse en verre à côté du fauteuil en tissu rembourré doré et consulta l'écran du téléphone fixe.

_1 nouveau message_

En remerciant quelconque être divin que son père n'ait pas consulté les messages, Hermione prit en main le combiné et le porta à son oreille.

_« Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Granger. Je suis Tom Riddle, directeur de l'Univerité Poudlard. Il semblerait que votre fille Hermione ait été absente ce jour. Je vous téléphone de ma propre personne car, vis-à-vis des antécédents d'Hermione, le corps enseignant est en droit de se demander si une rechute est… »_

Le jeune brune replaça le téléphone sur son socle, coupant le directeur dans un discours qu'elle savait interminable. Elle serra les mâchoires et soupira. Elle supprima le message.

Les mots du directeur tournèrent dans sa tête, même lorsqu'elle retourna dans le hall et sortit discrètement de la maison.

_« Une rechute »_

Devant la porte fermée, elle sourit hypocritement.

Depuis quand y avait-il eu seulement un espoir d'amélioration ?

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et la referma en la claquant.

-Papa, je suis rentrée !, cria-t-elle à l'adresse de son père, certainement à l'étage supérieur.

Elle gravit en vitesse les marches de l'escalier et se rendit au premier étage. Elle passa devant le bureau de son père et toqua deux petits coups sur la porte en chêne.

-Entre.

Alors, elle ouvrit la porte.

Tom Granger était un homme très occupé. Entre son travail de chirurgien à Sainte-Mangouste, les dossiers qu'ils complétaient en fin de journée à l'hôpital ou à la maison s'il rentrait assez tôt (ce qui arrivait très rarement), ses recherches pharmaceutiques, le club de tennis et sa maîtresse, il n'avait presque pas de temps pour sa famille. Hermione était au courant de ce dernier point. Elle avait surpris son père en train d'embrasser cette minable journaliste de Rita Skeeter dans un café-restaurant pas loin de l'Université. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien de ressemblant de près ou de loin à de l'amour entre son père et sa mère, mais elle n'était pas prête pour accepter le fait que son père ait une maîtresse. Elle ne l'aurait jamais été, prête, de toute manière. Elle avait été triste, et puis en colère contre son père. Tellement en colère ! Il n'avait jamais été là pour elle lorsqu'elle était petite. Il n'était présent toute la journée que pour son anniversaire et pour Noël. Et encore, elle ne se souvenait pas de plus de 5 anniversaires qu'elle avait passés avec son père. En revanche, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait retrouvé sa mère en pleur dans la cuisine, une bouteille de vin blanc presque vide devant elle alors qu'il n'était pas encore 17 heures. Hermione savait très bien que sa mère pleurait à cause de son père. Elle n'avait jamais compris le choix de sa mère de rester avec son père. Hermione était certaine de pouvoir continuer à vivre sans lui, elle. Il la dégoûtait. Plus que quiconque. Et elle était certaine qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le disait. Il l'aimait, oui, comme un cousin éloigné que l'on ne connaît pas vraiment mais qu'on aime quand même un peu, parce qu'on est obligé d'aimer la famille. Mais pas plus. Pas comme un père devrait aimer sa fille. Mais elle non-plus ne l'aimait pas. Même pas juste un peu. L'amour entre un père et une fille n'avait été pour elle qu'une vague connaissance, un souvenir remontant à ses premiers pas et qui s'effaçait aussi vite que la sensation d'un baiser sur la joue. Et ce sentiment de dégoût et de colère durait, encore et encore, et toujours en s'intensifiant.

Hermione fit deux pas dans l'immense pièce. Les murs ne se discernaient même plus derrière les étagères remplies de livres qui emplissaient la pièce. De la médecine, généralement. Devant Hermione, à plus ou moins trois grande enjambées, se tenait le massif bureau de chêne de son père. Dessus, des dizaines de dossiers et des centaines de feuilles de papiers, toutes bien empilées. Dans la pièce ne se trouvait pas un seul cadre avec la photo d'Eléonore ou d'Hermione. Le diplôme de médecine avec une place d'honneur au centre d'une étagère sur la gauche du bureau, oui, et la photo le représentant lui et Lucius Malfoy se serrant la main était bien placée à côté, certes. Oh, et évidemment, l'article sur le fabuleux docteur Granger signé de la plume de Reeta Skeeter était encadré et accroché au-dessus de la cheminée. Mais de photos familiales, nulle trace. Le travail avant tout.

Tom Granger avait les yeux rivés sur une feuille et sa main y inscrivait à une vitesse impressionnante telle ou telle phrase de rapport médical. Ses cheveux fournis mais grisonnants étaient plaqués sur son crâne vers l'arrière et il portait aujourd'hui une chemise grise et une cravate pourpre qu'il n'avait même pas desserrée.

-Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ?

Hermione ne fut même pas surprise de ne pas recevoir un « bonjour » ou un « comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? ». Le contraire l'aurait étonné, ça oui.

-Ta voiture était dans le garage.

-Et que faisais-tu dans le garage ?

Des questions, toujours plus. Alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire de la réponse.

-J'y ai rangé mon vélo.

Si quelqu'un connaissant Hermione un minimum s'était penché sur sa réponse, peut-être aurait-il eut un petit doute. Après tout, elle avait déjà dit qu'elle n'allait jamais à l'école en vélo de peur de ne pas savoir le ranger. Et de toute manière, son vélo était rangé au fond du garage, remplit de poussière, trop petit et avait un frein défectueux de surcroît. Elle avait répété des dizaines de fois qu'elle ne l'utilisait pas pour cela, mais son père ne l'écoutait pas. Ou s'il le faisait, il ne jugeait pas nécessaire d'enregistrer les plaintes insignifiantes de sa fille, peut-être.

En réalité, elle avait jeté le sac en plastique de la pharmacie dans les poubelles du garage, celle où sa mère ne jetait jamais rien. Hermione n'avait réellement aucune envie qu'on lui pose des questions sur cette journée, en particulier sa mère.

-Tu restes ici ce soir ?, demanda la jeune fille.

Pas qu'elle s'y intéresse vraiment, mais elle essayait légèrement de sauver les apparences de la famille modèle.

-Non. Des affaires à régler à l'hôpital.

-D'accord.

Hermione savait qu'il ne servait à rien de poser plus de questions sur ces « affaires ». Son père allait lui répondre à toutes, vaguement. La jeune fille savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune affaire, à part peut-être celle de savoir quelle chemise porter pour aller retrouver Skeeter.

Elle se retourna et ferma la porte derrière-elle. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile dans le couloir, le bureau dans son dos, regardant sans vraiment voir en face d'elle. Un léger picotement venant de ses paumes la sortie de sa léthargie et la fit lever ses mains face à son visage.

Au kiosque, elle avait ouvert les yeux difficilement. Les cachets fonctionnaient toujours un peu sur son organisme. Elle s'était rappelée pourquoi elle était là, ce qu'elle avait fait et, surtout, elle s'était souvenue de Malfoy. Les bandages qu'elle avait autour des paumes avaient écrasé toute trace d'une quelconque hallucination de sa part concernant Draco. Elle n'avait pour l'instant pas la force et l'envie de repenser à cela. Demain, peut-être, lorsqu'elle allait devoir l'affronter à l'école. Ainsi que le directeur et ses professeurs. Oh, et Harry et Ron, aussi. Elle avait envie de rester dans son lit éternellement rien qu'à penser à demain.

En se rendant vers sa chambre, elle se rendit compte d'une chose ironique. En 21 ans, entre deux personnes qu'elle détestait le plus, dont son père, Malfoy était celui avec lequel elle avait échangé le contact le plus long.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Alors. Je vous explique. J'avais écris le 3/4 du chapitre quand ... mon ordi a décidé de supprimer tous les chapitres sur lesquels j'étais en train de travailler, c'est-à-dire celui-ci et celui de Disparue. J'ai donc été en mode "dépression/je n'écrirai plus jamais/j'ai plus envie" pendant quelques semaines. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de recommencer les chapitres, mais j'y allais en reculant tant ça me semblait nul, alors que j'aimais beaucoup mon premier écris. Et puis, après quelque mois, le demi du chapitre écris, je range ma chambre et tout mon bordel et LA! Trois clef USB. Je me met stupidement à espérer (un tout petit peu) que sur l'une d'elle se trouve une copie de mes chapitres, on sait jamais. Première, c'était pas ça. Deuxième encore moins. Et la troisième ... BINGO. Mes chapitres. Mes petits bébés. Retrouvés ! Bref,voilà , j'étais heureuse, et le monde semblait plus beau. Puis, il a fallait terminer ce chapitre, le faire corriger, et je peux le poster aujourd'hui. Tout ceci pour expliquer pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à le poster. Voilà !

Je tenais ensuite à remercier les personnes qui follow et favorise , ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois que je reçois une petite notification !

Laissez une review, parce que ça me fait toujours plaisir, et j'écris toujours plus vite avec de beaux commentaires reçus ;D

Mon adresse mail si vous préférez laisser un mail ( je remercie encore une fois Maurine pour son joli mail ! ):

itsreycobain arobase outlook point fr

A bientôt !

ItsReyCobain


End file.
